


Stop saying no

by Donya



Series: Dashingfrost [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dashing Fandral, Dashingfrost - Freeform, Fandroki - Freeform, Graceful Loki, Humour, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Those two, i cannot, implied Thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral fucks Loki in the most inappropriate place in Asgard and Thor actually can read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop saying no

**Author's Note:**

> 'For Asgard' *hop*

Loki was close to tears, constantly biting on his lip to keep himself from crying out, shifting from one side to the other, always trying to stay in one position longer than a few heartbeats. Beautifully blushing, he was breathing hard, using his hand to cover his face from the curious eyes. He sipped the wine in a vain hope it would help him relax. He must have hated every second of the feast, Fandral noted, the prince looked like was about to fall of his chair or rest his head on the table and sob. Finally Odin noticed how flushed Loki was, his forehead covered in sweat and lips bright red from the biting. Fandral smirked at Loki's quiet, tearful excuse, the prince was allowed to leave.

He waited some time before following Loki and yet Loki was still in the hallway, slowly making his way to his chambers, hissing silently with every step. Once he saw Fandral, he reached out his hand to him. Fandral took it and let the prince lean against him.

'You look so miserable, are you unwell?' Fandral asked with genuine concern, the only reply Loki able of was an angry glare. As much as Fandral enjoyed Loki's sharp wit, he was also quite fond of this poor state, having Loki at his mercy. Not many people could see Loki so vulnerable. 'Here, let me help you.'

Loki started fighting when they passed the door to his room, immediately guessing what Fandral had on his mind. Clever boy. Fandral dragged him a few more metres, till they stopped at Thor's door. Loki tried to yank his arm out of the tight grip, push Fandral away, 'No no no, NO!' It would be more convincing if he wouldn't laugh nervously, glancing around. Somehow Fandral knew the prince wasn't actually that weakened, he could defeat Fandral but he didn't. Fandral opened the door, pushed Loki inside, closing it behind them. Loki's hand was already on the handle, such a stubborn creature. Fandral lifted him effortlessly and after a few steps, tossed Loki on the bed. _Thor's bed_ , causing a new wave of frantic _no no no_.

Fandral was not sure what exactly Loki felt for Thor, nor did he care. Loki couldn't be blamed, the whole Asgard was infatuated with Thor, the golden prince, charming and friendly, his beaming smile melting ice, it was impossible not to love him, that kindly-hearted ray of light. Perhaps Loki was still the little brother blindly admiring Thor or it was a more or less innocent crush, Fandral didn't judge him but he was going to help Loki.

Loki struggled more viciously, cursing Fandral awfully, kicking and hitting without precision, much to Fandral's amusement. After a brief fight, he climbed on top of Loki and caught his left hand while the right one collided with his ribs. Fandral gasped, damn, that did hurt and for a moment he loosened the grip on Loki's wrist. Loki took advantage, kicked Fandral away and crawled off the bed, graceful as always. Fandral quickly followed him, wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, turned him around and pushed back on the bed. Loki was bent in half, his upper body flat on the sheets. For a moment they just breathed raggedly, Fandral kept his hand on Loki's back, pinning him down.

'I appreciate your creativity- and perversion,' Loki chuckled, making Fandral smile. It's not easy to find someone with the same level of moral decay. 'But this is madness. I used to sleep here as a child, we just cannot- Thor would kill us both instantly.'

'How do you know?' Fandral grabbed Loki's bony hip, jerked it back and again slammed Loki against the edge of the bed, forcing a breathless gasp out of him. 'He might enjoy the view.' Loki moaned at the thought. 'You would love having an audience, isn't that right?'

'No, no, Fandral, let's move to my bed, I'll let you-' 

'Are you sure you can walk?' Fandral yanked down Loki's breeches, revealing creamy white buttocks. Loki resumed his pointless struggle, his feet hitting Fandral's shinbones. Fandral let the breeches pool at Loki's ankles and stepped on the fabric, effectively trapping his legs. Loki snickered, now tightening his fingers on the sheets in an attempt of crawling from under Fandral, yet all he achieved was gathering the covers in front of him. They both laughed at that. 

'I may try, it's not that far,' Loki finally replied. Fandral cupped the exposed cheeks and spread them. The source of Loki's ordeal, a plug.

'With that?' Fandral tapped the plug, making Loki hiss. 'It's wiser to take it out, wouldn't you agree? My dear prince?' Loki nodded feverishly, the plug caused him so much pain.

'You watched me the whole time at the table, didn't you? Taking delight in tormenting me?'

Fandral slowly removed the plug, Loki's hips jerked and his breath hitched. 'Yes and you do love it.'

Loki propped himself on his elbows and looked over his shoulder, mouth open to say something sarcastic, yet he forgot whatever it was when he saw the plug, still wet from the oil, placed on the bed, his eyes wide in horror.

'Fandral! Thor will sleep here! On this- by gods, no, this is beyond me.'

'I bet he would not even notice.'

'This is so wrong. So awfully wrong.'

'I know. It would make a nice memory. Imagine how quickly you would come, recalling this night.' Fandral smacked Loki's ass, smiling at the surprised yelp, honestly, Loki should have expected that. Wasting no time, Fandral pushed Loki's hips to the bed and slowly pressed into him. Loki whimpered as he was stretched wider than the plug and for a moment he was perfectly still, except for clenching down on Fandral. 'Good boy, that's right, that's it,' Fandral gently stroked Loki's thigh, waiting for him to relax. 'Taking my cock so well.' Loki groaned at that. It wasn't long since they started secretly fucking and Loki was still having a hard time, too overwhelmed by the sensation to stop tensing his muscles. Apparently the plug didn't make it any easier. 'Loki, are you breathing?'

'Yes,' he lied breathlessly. 'I-I'm f-fine, you can- ah!'

'Let's get you more comfortable,' Fandral said, raising Loki's hips and pushing him further onto the bed, now he was lying in the middle of it. 

'You mean, more on Thor's bed. My only consolation is that I wouldn't have to look in his eyes, he would kill me on the spot.' His voice was strained, he always talked too quickly when he was filled. Fandral started a slow rhythm, unhurriedly sliding in and out, letting Loki open up for him.

'Or, he might put your mouth to good use,' Fandral suggested with a grin. Loki whined and again started squirming and thrashing. Fandral helped him unintentionally by rocking his body forward with each thrust. Loki reached out and gripped the edge of the bed, using it as a leverage to pull away.

'No, no, no, Thor might be already in the hallway, think what you're risking!' Loki reminded him, although he was bucking back, already enjoying himself. Fandral took that as a sign to move faster and Loki moaned. 'N-no.'

Fandral sat back on his thighs, still buried in the tight heat of Loki and slapped him twice, just to get his attention.

'I see you're confused, my dear prince, let me explain this to you. You say no when you don't like something and yes when you like it. Now,' Fandral pushed his hand under Loki's stomach to find his erected cock,' this tells me you like it.'

'No no no!' Loki would have sounded more convincing, if he could stop laughing.

'Stop saying no, it's a bad, bad word and you want to be my good boy.'

'Maybe I want to be bad, so you can punish me,' Loki whispered and while Fandral was processing that and imagining what he might do to him, Loki made his way towards the edge.

'You just don't give up, do you?' Fandral caught Loki's neck and shoved it down. Loki's head was now hanging from the bed, that muffled his whimpers a bit as Fandral continued thrusting into him, until he hit the right spot and Loki announced that loudly. Placing both hands on Loki's ass, Fandral kept that angle, jabbing the sensitive bundle of nerves till Loki writhed under him and tried to get away from the not very subtle stimulation. Fandral knew that feeling, pleasure and pain melting into one, Loki discovered that only recently. He remembered the first time Loki came just from a cock in his ass, afterwards the poor god lay motionlessly with his eyes wide open, looking as if he found out the meaning of life.

Now he kept moving away from Fandral, till his whole upper body was in the air and the top of his head touching the floor. 

'You're doing this only for the friction, hmm?' Fandral laughed, raking Loki's back with nails. 

'Oh dear, there's so much dirt under Thor's bed,' Loki said and giggled at his own words, till Fandral thrust in especially hard.

'Yes, be loud, make Thor come here.'

'Slippers. Rotten- pear? I hope it's a pear- ah! And- is that a _book_? It can't be!'

'Maybe it's something filthy.'

Loki stretched to catch the mysterious book, still shocked by the sudden confirmation that Thor actually could read. Fandral leant down, covering Loki's body with his, placing hands on the floor. Loki moaned at the deepened penetration, closing his eyes.

'Greetings, my prince, do you remember me?' He kissed Loki's lips while circling his hips, rewarded by a guttural moan.

'Forgive me, no, not really, I meet so many people,' Loki choked out. 'Fandral, I can't breathe.'

'The book.' They almost fell of the bed, laughing and panting until Fandral got it at last. Loki took it from him and opened, curious.

'Marquise de Sade!' 

'Do you know this author?'

'Oh, Fandral, oh, my dear one' Loki sighed and pressed a small kiss on Fandral's neck. 'So many perverse ideas, you have to read it. Here, take it.'

'Thank you,' Fandral put the book on the pillow and sat up, freeing Loki from his weight. 'So, where were we?'

'You were going to get us killed.'

'Ah, yes, right. I suppose leaving your cum here would be extremely helpful in that matter. Squeeze me, if you're not too busy distracting me.'

Loki obliged and finally stopped talking when Fandral started pounding him into the mattress, harder than before. First the plug, now this, Loki would feel it for days, sitting with tears in his eyes next to Thor, thinking what made him so sore. Fandral would look at him with a smug smirk, sharing a dirty little secret was most entertaining. He held Loki's hips with enough force to bruise, good, he loved leaving signs of his affection on Loki's pale skin. They both knew he was covered in bruises and biting marks under his clothes, claimed, owned.

Loki was breathing faster, his body trembling, tightening, he was close.

'Are you going to come? You'll make a mess, right here, where Thor sleeps.'

Loki's moans grew louder, he clenched his muscles and there it was, a screaming orgasm. Fandral fucked him through it, loving how the screams descended into quiet, pained whimpers at each push, Loki was spent and boneless. Fandral used his body for his own pleasure, knowing how oversensitive Loki was now but he was too fucked out to protest and that was an achievement, finally a way to silence Loki. He almost wished they got caught, it was such a waste to keep this sight only for himself. Maybe he should let someone watch- that thought pushed him over the edge, Loki gasped at the feeling of being filled and again, louder, when Fandral withdrew. 

'Now, quick, take me to my room!' Loki shifted, unsure if it was easier to slide down to the floor or get back on the bed. Fandral solved that problem by pulling Loki closer to himself.

'Just a second.' He found the plug and pushed it back in, Loki's stretched hole accepting it easily. Fandral smacked him one last time and helped Loki with his breeches, then straightened himself, grabbed the book and Loki's hand. They left the bed that now was a mess of tangled sheets stained with seed, saliva and oil. Thor would be furious, oh, it was so worth the risk they took.

'Next time we should try the throne.'


End file.
